A green haired surprise
by paulinaghost
Summary: Hoity finally gets some fan mail but its anything but fabulous


**Hey there everyone! This is just a quick little thing that has been in my head for a you follow the MLP-ATG-Alumni group on DA,then you recall we had a pony theme one week where people sent in pics of ponies getting a case of Poison Joke due to a massive out break. I didn't like my entry pic but it did give me a funny thought for an episode idea,even if this is really short.**

* * *

><p>Flashing lights,pretty faces,shiny hooves,fancy colored clothing, and the smell of mane spray was everywhere. Not that this was odd to any pony in the fashion business.<p>

For some it was simply being able to be cute with a big pearly smile even if you were wearing a garbage bag.

For others it was all about showing you had the right attitude to rock the cover of any magazine in multiple categories.

Then you had,the ones who the attitude and look didn't matter as much as the clothing itself.

Hoity Toity was this such pony. He didn't just judge on the who but more to what the pony was wearing because if they were gonna trot on his stage,they **had** to dress the was his job after all as not just a fashion designer but a fashion critic. He gave the says on who and what was fashion fabulous and what was utter garbage that shouldn't be worn in the light of day.

Like most critics he got both high praise from those he deemed as fabulous and hate mail from those he called horrors to the fashion world. _"These ponies wouldn't know good fashion if it ran up and poked them with a sowing needle."_He thought to himself as he looked through another was by a new amateur to the the scene of fashion who went buy the name fiercely camboo.

Deciding he'd rather not loose his lunch anymore then he already had just from the first few pages of this joker's summer line,he put the magazine down. Something caught the side of his eyes just then form the corner of his glasses,on the side of his desk was a magazine with a vertical'P' and 'F' on it . Only one pony he knew had this logo.

Photo Finish.

She like him was a designer but with what many would call an oddly unique style. She not only sold thousands of magazines because of her clothing but because she was able to represent the inner best personality of the pony wearing them. What ticked behind her giant goggled glasses,no pony knew. He flipped to the back cover with one hoof but mostly to study Photo Finish's designer self portrait rather then her fashion.

She had her signature pout face that he found slightly cuter every time. He was so busy staring at it he hardly heard the resident mail pony ditzy doo come knocking.

"Fan mail here!"she said

"_Well that's not something I hear to often."_He though to himself just slightly giddy at the though of some positive fan mail for a critic like the door he didn't see anything but a standing mirror in the hall and a box with a big bow in front of had no name to it but a card that read: **"To you from your fans"** The mirror was high enough so he could see his reflection as approached. Taking off the big bow revealed what had to be the most brilliant looking blue flower he'd ever seen.

"This would be a spectacular addition to my summer hat line I've got coming up!"He exclaimed to the sake of curiosity he plucked on of the plants with his teeth and put the plant in the left side of his mane with one hoof,while adjusting the mirror with the other. It truly did look wonderful on his head but in the next 3 mins of staring did he regret even touching it big time.

Slowing both his symbolic stylish mane and tail turned from grey to puke green.

"Oh my goodness! What in the world is this?"the critic screamed

It wasn't over yet though because just as he did,a big light pink strip along with polka dots appeared all over it both mane and tail as well. It was like a bad 70's color schemed dye job. Poor hoity toity could do nothing but stare with his mouth open in shock at the sudden horrible transformation of his precious mane. Who would commit such a bad joke?

If he wasn't busy having a miniature heart attack on the inside he'd notice a pony not to far away. She was hiding behind a stage curtain but you could see her black/white dress and short white mane bounce as she laughed. She tried cover her mouth with one blue hoof but it was a bit hard to while trying to not knock off her big goggled was really wonda bar funny thing for her to see hoity toity freak out.

"Hey what are you doing back here?"asked a security guard.

Realizing she'd been caught,she quickly took a picture of Hoity with her camera and then super bright pic of the guard to blind him. The guard recovered fast but she was already nearing the door. Hoity Toity heard the chaos and arrived around the corner just in time to see one of his guard rubbing his eyes while a figure was pausing at the exit doors. The figure turned to look at him with familiar glasses while grinning at him before saying in a very familiar voice:"I go!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all she wrote. This was more or less a cruddy HoityFinish thing and just something random that came to mind after looking at my old contest entry. Slightly longer then I planned but then again it really wasn't ****a planned thing.**

"


End file.
